


Anywhere With You (I Could Be Happy)

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tucy, chenford, so sweet it'll give you a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Tim and Lucy just want to enjoy a quiet and peaceful day off together. Angela Lopez-Evers throws a wrench into their plans.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Anywhere With You (I Could Be Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my best friend for this one. It is PURE fluff. Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks Blake Shelton for the title ;)

Lucy Chen rolled over in her bed, her arm hitting flesh as she moved.

“Tim, turn off your damn phone.” she grumbled as she lightly slapped him on the chest.

The man grunted, his eyes still closed as he blindly felt around the nightstand on his side of the bed, not looking at the caller before answering.

“Bradford.” he spoke before sighing, throwing his free arm over his eyes. “Yeah. Here, it’s for you.” he said unplugging the device, handing it over.

“What? Who is it?” she groaned.

 _“Wake up Chen!”_ the voice yelled on the other end.

“It’s Bradford now.” she said sitting up, the phone to her ear.

 _“Of course.”_ Angela said (Lucy could practically hear Angela rolling her eyes). _“I need a favor.”_

Lucy looked at the clock as Tim ran a hand up and down her spine. “At 7:30 in the morning?”

_“Wesley has court and forensics just finished something for me. I need a babysitter.”_

“At 7:30 in the morning.” She almost whined, as Tim removed his hand from her spine, replacing his fingers with his lips.

_“Please? Think of it as practice.”_

She could practically feel Tim smirking behind her as she rolled her eyes. “For something that isn’t happening anytime soon.”

_“That’s what me and Wesley thought too and look at what happened.”_

“Fine,” she sighed, “I’ll be there in twenty. But as much as I love you guys, you owe me.”

_“I know, it’s your day off. But I promise you can cash in your IOU another day. We’re actually here, on your front porch.”_

“How’d you know I would say yes?”

 _“I didn’t but you’ve never been able to deny the cutest baby on earth. Has she?”_ Angela cooed.

“Give me a second, I’ll be right there.” Lucy said as she ended the call, handing the phone back to Tim. She threw the covers off her lower half, the chill in the air hitting her body as she moved to leave the bed when an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her back.

“Stay.” he said, peppering the side of her face with kisses. “Just stay with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Please.” he said, his lips moving down her neck.

“She’s your best friend.”

“Not anymore.” he mumbled when the sound of a fist beating on the front door echoed down through the empty hall of the house.

“Well think of your godson then.” she told him as she tried to get up again.

“You both better be clothed because we are coming in!” Angela’s voice could be heard as the lock on the door began to move.

“I thought we gave her that key for emergencies.” Lucy stated, removing herself from Tim’s hold.

“This is Angela we’re talking about.”

Lucy threw on Tim’s t-shirt that was laying the floor, sliding on the pair of pajama pants next to the bed.

“Ang, you know this is considered B&E right?” Lucy said as she stepped out of the room.

“Semantics.” She said as she dropped the diaper bag onto the couch. “Alright, this chunky monkey has a full belly, a dry bottom and is probably ready for a nap. Aren’t you mi alegría?” She told Lucy as she gave the slobbering toddler a kiss on the cheek. “We’re also teething again, sorry. I put his food teether in the bag, put some fruit in it and it normally makes us very happy. Orajel if you need it and Infant Tylenol are in the outer pocket you can give him another dose about noon. I know you have a bucket of toys here, but I did pack the one that’s his favorite right now.”

Lucy reached out for the brown haired, blue eyed toddler. “Has he picked up running yet?”

“Still too cautious.” Angela said, wrinkling her nose. “He must get that from me.”

The toddler smiled, the pacifier in his mouth falling as Lucy easily caught it. “Hi Baby! I’ve missed you!” Lucy smiled, bringing the child closer as she adjusted him on her hip, the fifteen-month-old laughing. “Tim works tonight if you want him to bring him to the station later.”

“I’ll leave the car seat next to the door in case something changes but I should be done by five, if something changes I let one of you know. Alright mi alegría,” she said moving to place another kiss on the chubby cheek. “Mommy has to go take down some bad guys but Uncle Tim and Aunt Lucy are gonna watch you for a while ok?”

“Ma.” The toddler said, rubbing an eye as Angela moved closer towards the door.

“Bye baby.” Angela blew a kiss before walking out the door, shutting it.

“Let’s go see what Uncle Tim is up to, huh?” Lucy told him as she turned around, walking down the hall. “Uncle Tim!”

“Te!” the toddler squealed. “Te!”

“Hey buddy.” Tim smiled from the bed as the toddler squirmed in Lucy’s arms to be let down.

Lucy let the toddler down as he walked as fast as his little legs could to one of his favorite people, pulling on the sheets of the bed as Tim reached over, lifting him up.

“Te!”

“What!” Tim said as he gently threw the child into the air, catching the laughing toddler before blowing a raspberry on the exposed skin of his stomach.

“If he pukes, you’re cleaning it.” Lucy told him as she laid back down onto the bed, turning to watch, as she propped her elbow into the mattress, resting her head on her hand.

Tim laughs, “Fine.” He said stopping as he laid the toddler in-between them. “How’s that Monkey?”

“Good.”

“You hear that? He said good.” Tim softly smiled down at the little human in awe and adoration.

“He did.” Lucy confirmed. “He’s smart.”

Tim shushed the ansty child, attempting to get him to calm down before looking up at Lucy. “Luce.”

Lucy looked up smiling, the smile turning into a laugh at the look on her husband’s face. “Tim.

“Lucy,” he pouted as his wife laughed. “please?”

“I know. But we talked about this, maybe later this year.” She smiled, running a fingernail over the chubby cheek. “This could be us next year, a little bit of you, a little bit of me.”

“Ok.” he conceded, “But, just so you know, I am not getting any younger.”

Lucy laughed at her husband’s theatrics as she grabbed her phone from her nightstand, turning the camera on as she snapped a selfie of the three, sending the image to Wesley and Angela.

And one year later, the couple was laying together in the same bed, Lucy with her back pressed against the headboard, Tim laying his head across her lap as he talked to the small swell of her stomach. “... that was the moment I realized that I was in love with your mom.” He said before he placed a light kiss onto her skin, sitting up.

Lucy smiled as she rolled her eyes. “That’s what you always say but I like to think it happened before then, maybe when I had to repeatedly saved your ass.”

Tim shrugged before turning around to smile back at her. “I promise you boot, the day that your heart stopped, mine did too.” He told her as he leaned in to give her a kiss. “And it started back in sync with yours.”

“God you’re so cheesy.” Lucy said as she pushed him on the chest, causing him to scramble to stop from falling off the bed. “But I love you too.”


End file.
